


been waiting on this for a while now

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Banter, Dirty Talk, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meet-Cute, Multi, Omega Jubilation Lee, One Shot Collection, References to Clue | Cluedo, Shorts, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Bucky/Jubilee/Steve short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts).



> Title from 'On Top of The World' by Imagine Dragons

1\. Table of Contents

2.   ***** 'Bruise' for phoenix-173

3.   ***** 'Bruise pt 2' for phoenix-173

4.  'Clue AU' for phoenix-173

5.  'Greed' for phoenix-173

6.   ***** 'Dirty talk' for phoenix-173

7.   ***** 'ABO' for phoenix-173

8.  'Meet cute AU' for phoenix-173


	2. 'Bruise' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Smut, Love Bites, Kissing, Dirty Talk

Bucky’s arms were strong around her waist as Steve pulled her legs wide.  He pressed his lips to her inner thigh, sucking a bruise while she squirmed against them.  

“Give her one to match on the other leg, Stevie…” Bucky murmured, taking her earlobe between his teeth.  "I think she likes it…dontcha, Jube?“

The only sound leaving her lips was a strangled moan as Steve complied with Bucky’s demand.  

"Yeah…I’d say she likes it…” Steve said, grinning up at both of them.  

 


	3. *'Bruise pt 2' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut

She whimpered at the light brush of Bucky’s fingers against her quivering body.  His hand trailed down her abdomen.  Two fingers parted her folds enough for Steve’s tongue to begin its tortuous perusal of her clit.  

Jubilee’s hand fisted tightly in Bucky’s hair, holding his head in place.  He nipped and sucked on the side of her neck, undoubtedly leaving marks and tiny bruises in his wake.  

“You like that, doll?” he murmured.  

“Fuck…yes…” she moaned. 

 


	4. 'Clue AU' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2016
> 
> References to Clue, AU - Fusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce-Professor Plum (I was really torn between this and Mr. Green. But Bruce is a professor, sooooooo)   
> Jubilee-Ms. Peacock  
> Steve-Captain Mustard  
> Bucky-Mr. Green (Wintergreen? Idk. I’m a dork)   
> Natasha-Miss Scarlet  
> Boddy-victim  
> Mrs. White-the maid

“I think it was Bruce…” Jubilee nodded her head in the direction of the purple-clad professor, who was nervously playing with the edge of a rather large candlestick near the bookcase.  

“No…he was with me in the Parlor when Boddy was murdered.” Steve tugged on the sleeves of his yellow coat. “Boddy was found in the dining room.”

“Well, we know it wasn’t me or Jube…we were dancing in the ballroom.”  Bucky’s arm went protectively around her waist, tugging her closer.  She could feel the hard press of his sidearm against her ribs.  The revolver both she and Steve had told him to leave at home.

“Anyone bear witness to that?” Natasha poked her head into the middle of their tete a tete a tete, earning a dirty look from each of the trio.  “Seriously, guys.  You don’t have all the information. Believe me, Boddy had it coming…”  She shot Steve a warning look before sauntering off, the beads on her red dress glinting in the light from the room.

“I saw her swiping a knife from the kitchen earlier…” Jubilee muttered under her breath.  “Dunno where she’d hide it in a dress like that.”  

“Boddy wasn’t stabbed,” Bucky interjected.  “He was bludgeoned.”  

“How do you know?” Steve asked, alarmed.  

The other man shrugged. “Saw the body.  He was bludgeoned.”  He glanced over in the direction of the maid, Mrs. White.  “And the maid just hid a wrench in that antique vase.” 

 


	5. 'Greed' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven Deadly Sins Prompts 2017
> 
> Banter

“How is this fair?” Bucky complained, making a mad grab for the milkshake and losing to Steve.  “She’s got the fries.  You’ve got the shake. What does that leave me with?”  

“You’ve got some pretty blue eyes,” Jubilee teased before stuffing a handful of chili cheese fries into her mouth.  

Steve laughed and handed the shake over.  “Sorry. Didn’t mean to be greedy.” 

“Liar.”  

 


	6. *'Dirty Talk ' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> Dirty Talk, Teasing

Jubilee’s voice was low as she whispered in Bucky’s ear.  “You wanna cum in my mouth, babe?” she purred.  “You want my mouth now or do you wanna watch me with Steve first?”  

Steve twisted his hand on the upstroke, causing Bucky to let out a strangled whimper.  Panting, he let his head fall back to the pillows.  “Steve first…” Bucky whispered, wanting desperately to watch him fall apart first.  

Steve groaned as Jubilee moved over on top of him.  “I’m not letting go of this…” He stroked him smoothly.  “So you’d better wait for us…” 

 


	7. *'ABO' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Omega Jubilation Lee, Heats/Mating Cycles

Jubilee wasn’t used to this.  

She hadn’t expected a heat to happen so quickly.  Her suppressants were sitting there untouched in her medicine cabinet for the first time in her life.  

But she needed to bond with her alphas.  And in order to do that, she had to have a heat.  

A low moan escaped her lips, her hand pressing between her legs to stave off the ache.  “Bucky…” she whimpered.  “Steve…”  

They appeared in the room so quickly, she wasn’t sure if she’d been calling for them for longer or if they were just really really fast on the draw.  

Bucky was nosing along her inner thigh. She was wet.  So wet already.  “You okay, doll?”

“I am now…” She shivered when he pulled her down to the foot of the bed.  

Steve licked along the side of her throat, his teeth grazing her skin.   “You sure you’re ready for this?” he murmured.   

A strangled moan and a nod was all she could manage before they both bit down.  A surge of pleasure burned in her veins.   

 


	8. 'Meet-Cute AU' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU prompts 2017
> 
> I found a USB with all your holiday photos on it

She totally didn’t mean to snoop.  Jubilee was nothing if not here for respecting boundaries.  But she didn’t want to go dump the forgotten USB with the library attendant without at least checking to see if the owner was still in the library.

Maybe it was someone she knew.  Someone from one of her classes.  

Of course, once she opened it, she kind of wished she HAD let the library attendant deal with this hot mess.  

But nah.  Hot messes were her specialty.  

Especially in the form of two hot dudes in ugly Christmas sweaters, taking tacky pictures with their dog.  

Her hand came up to cover her mouth around the same time as someone shout-whispered from across the library, “ _Hey!  That’s not yours!"_

She clicked around frantically, closing down the photo preview and ejecting the USB drive from the computer.  She turned and thrust it into hot-guy-from-the-photos-number-one, the one with the man-bun and the scariest glare.  

Hot-guy-from-the-photos-number-two was close behind him.  

"So SORRY, I was just…”  

“Snooping?” Hot-guy-number-one asked.

“Your dog is super cute?” she said, attempting to smooth over this mess.  "And you totally rocked the sweaters.“ 

 


End file.
